Of Family and Lovers
by Goddess Romi Sparkles
Summary: It has come to Albus' attention that his cousin, Louis, fancies him. Wait a minute, that can't be right because the two are related. Albus has to come to the decision on whether he will pursue this further or run from what his heart is telling him.


Next Gen One Shot for the Qudditich European Cup Competition (HPFC)

Pairing: Albus/Louis

Rating: T for Teen

* * *

**Of Family and Lovers**

* * *

Albus could be found sitting on the floor of the Gryffindor common room hunched over a piece of parchment near tears. He absolutely loathed homework, classwork…group work, basically any type of work. He'd rather relax and think about things or fly where all that filled his mind was the weightlessness he felt while coasting on the wind. Wind, just thinking of it made him think of his new broom – a Lightning Bolt 2000; it was the next fastest broom just after the Firebolt that his dad rode during his school years. The Lightning Bolt had all sorts of improvements on it like a cushioning charm to make it easy for rigorous training and games for quidditch players.

It was the perfect broom for a seeker such as him, having continued on with his father's legacy. On and on Albus' daydream continued from flying to winning the house cup and so on. By this time Albus had rolled over, his head using his homework as a piss poor excuse for a pillow as he daydreamed. All too soon the raven haired sixth year was thrown from his thoughts by a cushion to the face.

He let out an undignified squawk; it was muffled from the cushion sitting on his face – blocking his airway. "What the bloody hell are you doing?" Albus practically roared, grabbing the offending object and chucking it across the room. It landed on a lone comfy chair near the corner of the room narrowly missing Louis' form. Laughter drew his attention; there he spotted his brother James and cousin Dominique.

"Oh Al, what would uncle 'Arry think of this?" Dominique giggled, despite her not being born in France she had gained a slight French accent. From her mother no doubt, who's accent was still quite strong after all these years. Her curly strawberry blonde hair bounced about her shoulders as she flitted forward. It was a mystery how she ended up with such a hair color, Fleur had shimmering silvery-blonde hair and of course her dad was a ginger.

_Then again, she is a perfect blend of them both._ The younger raven haired male mused, running a hand through his shaggy hair.

"You leave my father out of this, Dominique." Albus muttered sullenly, gathering his work and standing. He even dragged his feet over to his bag to put away his things, he wasn't finished his essay but he was sure Lysander would help him out.

Speaking of said Ravenclaw, Albus whirled around to face his brother and cousin. "Just what are you doing here, Dominique? You're an Eagle, not a Lion last I checked."

He was unprepared for Dominique's assault on his person, but, he really should have expected it. "Oh dear, is that how you treat your favorite cousin?" She mock cried, throwing herself at him and lightly beating on his chest with her small fists. "I only wanted to help so that you don't end up failing your classes." Dominique sniffled, now she was attempting to guilt trip him. That was just so not cool, on all levels.

James snorted, dropping down on the couch that was set in the middle of the common room. "So, why are you up here scribbling away at a crinkled piece of parchment?" His older brother asked curiously, turning a crumpled piece of parchment over in his hand.

Albus looked confused, his essay wasn't crumpled at all unless… "What the hell are you doing, James!" The younger of the two brothers bellowed in outrage, lightly pushing away his cousin in favor of diving at his brother. The air that forcefully expelled James' lungs was audible in a small shout. Louis had long ago gotten up to stand next to his sister, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Really, you'd think the two of them would learn by now what maturity means." Louis drawled, shaking head and laughed a little. He brushed the hair from his eyes that got stuck behind his glasses. They weren't prescription glasses, Louis had perfect vision, these were personality glasses. His family had playfully teased him for days for the glasses but all the teen did was shrug them off with a smile.

"Ha!" Albus exclaimed, holding up his parchment. The very same one he had spent more than five minutes trying to pry them from James' hands.

"Ouch, damn it Al, get off me!" James bucked up off the couch; his younger brother was literally kneeling on his stomach. Albus looked down at James with a down right evil grin before bouncing up and down on his brother's body then hopping off the couch. James instantly curled in on himself and rolled off the couch in a way that was comical.

Al was busy swiping up the little bit of things he hadn't put in his bag. Soon he was heading out the common room. "Albus, where are you going?" Dominique called after him with wide eyes at his abrupt leaving.

He backtracked a bit and flashed his cousin a small smile, "I need to finish my work so off to the library I go!" Albus laughed, waving back at her then continuing his jog to said destination.

When the raven haired teen got to the library he felt he could breathe easier. He nodded to Ms. Pince and headed further into the library wanting a table in the most secluded and quiet part of the library. Albus chose a table not too far from the forbidden section, it was amongst two book cases and was a tad bit smaller than the other tables that could easily fit up to five or six people. He dropped his stuff on the table and his body into the chair with a relieved sigh.

He actually had finished all the work that he was supposed to, minus his essay that he would have to get help on. Al had left the common room hurriedly for a whole other reason. Instantly he felt a **_thread _**of **_guilt_** wriggle into his being. He'd been avoiding Louis after a rather embarrassing and shocking encounter last week.

_His back was pressed into a book case, the wood of the shelves digging into his upper and lower back. Foreign lips encased his own in a flurry of passionately clumsy teeth and tongue. Albus groaned, momentarily losing his mind and giving into that confusing kiss. The owner of such mind-numbing lips was none other than Louis, his gorgeous cousin. All too soon Albus came to his senses and pushed the strawberry blond haired boy away._

_"Wha – why are you pushing me away? Y-you want this too, Al." Louis whispered harshly, his slight French accent swirling around his words. He was missing his glasses and his eyes seemed even more vibrant up close. Albus was briefly dazed again by the other boy's words. In the back of his mind Al tried to reason that it must be Louis' Veela blood trying to ensnare him. The same voice instantly shot down the thought in place of one explaining that the pull Albus was feeling girls should be feeling. _

_Still Al found himself want to agree, did he want this? Of course he did, right? 'No, no this is wrong!' Albus mentally screamed shaking his head and forcing himself off the bookcase. "No, we cannot do this! This – this isn't right!" He hissed harshly, his face screwing up in righteous fury. _

_"It isn't wrong, I love you, Albus." Louis' voice held the silent plea. Don't leave me, don't push me away. The feeling of want to give into Louis made him angrier. "We are meant for each other can't you see?" The blond murmured compellingly, his hand up in a mollifying manner and edging toward the distraught brunet._

_"No!" Albus threw his body to the right and away from Louis. "This has to stop before it begins, I won't have it, you hear me?" His arm was thrust out before him, point at the other male accusingly and an aggressiveness Louis had never seen._

_"Al, how is this wrong? Purebloods were married off to their cousins for generations; there is nothing wrong with us being together." The blond tried again, continuing to move toward the other teen slowly. "I can understand if you are scared to do this, I was scared too at first."_

_"But we are too boys!" was Albus' panicked shout; his heart was beating rapidly, eyes dating around like a frightened animal being hunted. Then, much like a startled deer he ran, he ran away from Louis and all his proclamations of love. He felt **trapped**, even while he was running out the library, it has been said before and Albus would say it again; he hated surprises._

The brunet shook his head, dropping it onto the table to rid his mind of those thoughts. He frowned when thinking of Louis words to him. Louis had called him scared but even if that were true Albus had a perfectly good reason. No matter how tolerated same sex relationships were the fact still remained that Louis was his cousin. One could add to the fact that Albus was straight, at least in his opinion.

"If you continue to frown like that you'll get those ugly frown lines."

Albus' head whipped to the sound of the slightly accented voice that he knew was familiar, it was Louis. "W-what are you doing here?" The brunet asked breathlessly, feeling as though someone had punched him in the chest.

Louis stood there, his body was relaxed into an easy going stance but Albus knew better from those gorgeous blue eyes roaming sensually over his body behind thin silver frames. Albus felt as if he were standing naked with the way Louis drank in his presence. It was absolutely maddening, his breathing dragged on into something akin to a pant.

"You looked as though you had something or someone on your mind just now." The other boy spoke casually, moving over toward the table and by association, Albus.

The brunet swallowed thickly, he was in some trouble here with the blond being so close. _Wait a damn minute!_ Albus halted his thoughts with more difficulty than he was ready to admit. _Do – do I like Louis back? _He thought fearfully, chewing on his lip.

A warm finger pressed into his suffering lip, gently guiding it away from his teeth. Albus looked to Louis who was more focused on his lips than anything. "You shouldn't do that." The blond said in a low voice, taking Albus' breath away.

"Stop it." Albus said weakly, the words hardly making it from his lips. Then Louis moved closer, forcing Al to shift back a bit if he wanted any hope of getting away. The table stopped his retreat unfortunately; there would be no running away this time.

"Stop what, Al?" Louis was smirking; he didn't need to be looking at the other boy to know it. His almost smug nature filled the air along with the sense of triumph.

"You know what it is you are doing to me."

"I'm afraid you might need to be a bit more specific there, Al." Louis was restraining laughter now, those deep blue eyes twinkling madly.

"You bastard." Albus said without a hint of venom behind the words, his fist coming up and lightly punching the blond's shoulder lightly. A warm arm wound its way around his waist and for a fleeting moment the same feeling of being trapped flooded his being before being violently stamped out.

"I'll have you know that my mother and father were married when I was born." Louis laughed, his thumb moving along his bottom lip. The mention of his aunt and uncle was startling and snapped Albus out of whatever hold he was in.

Having already sensed this Louis tightened his hold on Albus' waist. "Don't pull away from me, Albus." His words were a far cry from the ones that easily fell from his lips in confidence just moments before. "I wouldn't be able to take it if you ran from me again."

It was that broken tone that caused the green eyed teen's knees to almost buckle. "Why? You know how I feel about this – us. We cannot do this, Louis, what would everyone think?"

"Who cares what everyone else things." Louis muttered heatedly, eyes burning as the bore into Albus'.

The dark haired male shook his head, "I care… I care a lot." He said softly, unconsciously leaning into the blond's embrace.

"Your mouth says one thing and yet your body is saying something entirely different." Louis observed, leaning in as if to kiss Albus only for the brunet to jerk his head away.

"Let me go, please." Albus asked in a steady tone of voice, his eyes lowered and staring at a book intensely to avoid getting lost in a pair of blue eyes. The arm holding his waist slowly slackened and unwound.

"Why do you push me away so much? I know you want me as much as I want you." Louis insisted though there was a confused light to his eyes.

Albus could only shake his head despondently, "You are mistaken, what you see as lust is only confusion."

The blond grew agitated but kept it barely at bay, "No, I know what it is I feel from you." His words were confident and it scared Albus. The famous temper that had passed to him and his siblings from both his parents reared its head.

"You will not tell me how I feel for you, how _dare_ you!" Albus exploded suddenly, no having noticed when their hushed words raised into shouts of anger. "You know what? I'm not doing this with you, Louis." The dark haired teen announced haughtily, snatching up his things and brushing past his cousin.

His long legs carried him to the door of the library, after only taking two steps beyond the threshold his arm was seized. Albus was then dragged down a partially empty corridor save for the portraits. Louis stopped dragging Albus down the corridor long enough to speak. "Why do you keep running away from me? The least you can do – "

"Maybe if you didn't try to feel me up whenever we are less than five feet apart we could damn well talk!" The green eyed teen yelled, magic crackling around him in not so much as anger but a torrent of different emotions. Fear, uncertainty, desire, anger, panic; these emotions swirled continuously inside him like a maelstrom.

"I'm sorry, Albus but it is hard not to touch you… you are just so beautiful." Louis said sheepishly, having the nerve to actually blush a bit. At that admission Albus felt his anger deflate quite quickly to make room for his shock and mild embarrassment.

"Beautiful? I'm a man; I'm not beautiful but ruggedly handsome!" Al hissed, jabbing Louis with his finger a few times to get his point across. "If anyone is beautiful it's you; with that hair of yours and ever present self-satisfying smirk plastered on your bloody face."

Louis blinked before adopting a roguish smile, running a hand through his fair hair. His hand moved down to push up his glasses that had slipped down the bridge of his nose. "You think I'm beautiful?" He asked; looking too comfortable with the description Albus had given.

"That's all you got out of that, huh?" Albus deadpanned, adjusting the bag on his shoulder. "Perhaps I should have said vain in there somewhere, it's obvious you are much too into yourself."

"You know you like it."

"No, just no."

Louis threw himself at his cousin, cuddling the slightly taller boy and nuzzling his shoulder. "Aw Al, you wound me." He sagged in the other boy's arms dramatically and pretended to sob. "However shall I overcome this heartache?"

Albus grunted, shifting a bit to keep from dropping Louis on accident. "Lou, you are too heavy for this!" He adjusted his grip again but Louis seemed to not care and somehow either magically made himself heavier or simply let Al take on his dead weight. Whatever the case may be the two were now a mess of limbs on the stone floor of the corridor… with curfew fast approaching.

Louis was settled on top of Albus whom had fallen sideways thanks to a certain blond haired, blue eyed bastard. The only part that made this situation seem a bit better was the pained grimace settled on Louis' face. Apparently the family jewels had been injured in the fall.

Albus couldn't contain the smug grin, displaying it happily for the other to see. "Having a bit of trouble there, Cousin?"

The only response he got was the flick to his forehead and a pained whine. "Mind getting off me, Louis? You aren't as light as you look." Al grunted, shifting onto his back.

"Well, I don't mind this position at all." With that said Albus was on the receiving end of the most lascivious look he had ever had the misfortune of seeing. Lead settled in his stomach and his mouth suddenly felt dry and cottony at the same time.

"Louis, don't you da –"A pair of cloud soft lips descended upon his and his body caught fire. This was different from the kisses from before; now he kind of didn't mind the kissing so much. Although, that little voice in the back of his had was still screaming about same sex and blood relation.

Albus' thought left him in a flurry when a tongue was added into the mix of things. Still, he was hesitant to continue with the make out but he couldn't resist Louis – not this time. When his lungs demanded air he tangled his hands in strawberry blond locks and gently pulled.

"What? Why did we stop?" Louis asked whined breathlessly, a very thin trail of saliva connecting their lips together. His eyes were clouded with longing; Albus knew that he wanted nothing more than to consume him in the most libidinous way possible.

"I do need to breathe and that tends to be near impossible when kissing someone whose lips could rival the giant squid's suction cups won't turn me loose." Albus laughed, licking his slightly kiss swollen lips.

"Ha bloody, ha." The blond grumbled sarcastically, wanting to be molding his lips to Al's not chatting away about giant squids. Without another thought Louis did just that, quickly moving forward and drawing Albus into another sinful kiss that left his insides quivering. Albus lost sense of time, only enjoying this moment that had him floating on cloud nine.

"Well, what do we have here?" A silky voiced drawled with wicked amusement. A voice had the pair crashing back to earth. That voice belonged to none other than Scorpius Malfoy, Ravenclaw prefect. "Oh my, we are in trouble, hm?" The Ravenclaw unknowingly quoted Filch from years ago.

Louis rolled his eyes and Albus groaned, letting his heart crawl back down from his throat and into its proper place. "Give it a rest, Scorp, you closet pervert." Albus grumbled, throwing an arm over his heated face.

Scorpius laughed, folding his hands behind his back and strolling forward – absolutely reveling in his year mate's discomfort. "So says the exhibitionist, I'd be careful where I snog my lover if I were you two." He said matter-of-factly while shooting a not so veiled look at the portraits feigning sleep.

The dark haired teen's mortification reached new heights. He snapped up, all but throwing Louis off of his body so he could scramble to his feet. "We are not lovers, Scorpius."

"No, not yet at least." Louis decided to add his two cents, already having gotten to his feet. He was rubbing his lower back, having injured it after being dumped to the floor abruptly. The blond wasn't prepared when Albus suddenly rounded on him.

"You shut your mouth, Louis." Albus all but snarled, picking up his bag and nodding to Scorpius then striding down the hall with a haughty air.

Louis shot Scoripus a mixed look of gratefulness and remorseful, he could have taken points or reported them to a professor. While the three of them weren't enemies they were sort of rivals that had a brotherly feel.

"I heard nothing, I saw nothing." Scoripus announced airily, turning on his heel and strolling down the corridor. "Although, had I saw something I'd tell it to hurry to its common room before being caught." He departed with those words, having causally tossed them over his shoulder before rounding the corner.

Louis released a breath, turning to run down the corridor and find Albus only to be caught in a forest green gaze. He jumped back, clutching his heart to slow its rapid beating. "Merlin, Albus! Make some noise would you?" He hissed.

Albus looked sheepish for a moment, "Sorry, I just didn't want you to walk back to the common room alone…"

The other teen nodded, his blue eyes locking with green once more and grinned. Winding his arm around Albus' waist he pointed dramatically down the corridor. "Then come, my friend! Onward I say, don't stop until we have reached our destination."

The brunet could only shake his head and wonder what it was he was getting himself in as he was tugged into motion.

* * *

Well, there you go! Be a dear and click that review button and tell me what you think.


End file.
